This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A wide variety of AC to DC and DC to DC power converters are known. These converters often include one or more switching devices such as synchronous rectifiers for selectively coupling an input voltage or current to an output of the converter. The switching devices can be controlled in a number of different manners. For example, a power converter may employ a self-driven switching device, where a control terminal of the switching device is coupled directly to a secondary winding of a transformer. Alternatively, a power converter may include a switching device and a drive circuit that controls the switching device based on one or more inputs to the drive circuit.